


Supernova

by Brainless_Genius



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Song - Freeform, i don't have music for it so technically it's a poem but it's intended to be a song, poem??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainless_Genius/pseuds/Brainless_Genius





	Supernova

You and me, we’re just two stars

On a collision course with one another 

And when we hit, you know we’ll be a

Supernova

 

What you and I could create

An explosion so pretty

They’ll see it from miles away

And if you’d come on over to the city

When you see me you know I’ll say 

I know this is wrong

But we could be a supernova

 

I know if you could see me

Just a little differently

Our whole world could change

Take a chance, it’s worth it

Just wait and see, believe me

I’ve known what I was doing ever since last time

 

'Cause we are stars far apart in space

You’re on a collision course with my place

And when we meet, you know we’ll be a 

Supernova

 

What you and I could create 

An explosion so bright

They’ll see it from miles away

They’ll come on over to watch the fight

And at the end you know I’ll say

I know it’s fucked up

But we could be a supernova

 

I want to lose you but I don’t

It just might end in disaster

And I’m scared of you but I think you’re scared too

And as we grow time passes faster

 

‘Cause we are stars far apart in space

And you’re on a collision course with my place

And when we meet, you know we’ll be a 

Supernova

 

What you and I could be

An explosion full of colors

They’ll see it from miles away

They’ll come to my rescue 

Only to see I don’t need it

Yeah, it’s so fucked up but that’s what a supernova is

 

You know better than anybody else

That I’m completely ready for you to come around

Like hey hyena, nice to see ya

Don’t you think it’s taken a little long

But I have ceased to care that it’s wrong

 

I’m the one who’s in danger here

And it’s never been so perfectly clear 

As when you look me in the face and smile

And all the while I’m thinking how easy it would be

For you to take over me

 

‘Cause we are stars far apart in space

And you’re on a collision course with my place

And when we meet, you know we’ll be a

Supernova

 

What you and me could make 

They’ll see it from miles away

They’ll come on over and be surprised

They’d never seen that look in our eyes

And I know this is really fucked up

Yeah, I know how wrong this is

But I think we could make a supernova out of this


End file.
